To another world
by Alanna-twins
Summary: When the Tsubasagang arrives to the Dark Order HQ they happens to bring Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Linali, Komui, River and Cross with them when the goes to the next world. When they land, it's in Tokyo. It gets caotic. Tokyo will never be the same.Please R&R.
1. Chp 1: England

**CROSSOVER ****- ENGLAND**

''Moko-chan, where have we landed now?'' Sakura looked around.

''Hmmmm... I know! Inside a house!'' Mokona jumped up and down.

''Hyuu'' Fai looked upp to the cealing. ''Sugee... It's so high up to the cealing... and so many stairs...''

Suddenly a girl came down one of the stairs. ''Oh, who are you? How did you get in without we noticed?'' The girl had long green hair in two pigtails, dark eyes and a black uniform. She looked at them.

Fai went forward to her ''We're on a prembulation'' he said ''By the way, where are we?'' He looked on her with his only eye and smiled.

''The exorsists headquarters... Who are you?''

''I'm Fai, this is Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, Mokona and Kuro-puu.''

''IT'S KUROGANE! NOT KURO-PUU! YOU DAMN MAGE!''

''Hyuu Kuro-WanWan's mad!'' The long man laughed when the samurai was hunting him around on the ground-floor.

''And who are you?'' Sakura shyly smiled to the girl who was looking at Fai and Kurogane.

''Li-Linali... Nice to meet you'' she bowed to Sakura and Syaoran.

''Why this damn loud sound!? What are you doing Linal-'' Mokona jumped up in the face of the person that had spoken, so that person fell down the staris.

''What the he- WHAT THE HELL IS** THAT**!?'' Someone with long black hair in a pony-tail and a long black uniformcoat sat on the floor.

Mokona placed himself on the speakrs head and pulled of the string that held the hair on place and jumped away. ''You bastard! Give me that!''

''Kanda! Think of what you're saying! We have guests!''

''As if I care'' Kanda looked at Mokona and started to draw his katana ''That white manjuu is giving my hairband back!''

''KANDA!'' Linali grabbed Kanda's hair when he had started to run after Mokona. Kanda fell backwords.

''Aoutch! What the hell are you doing!?'' Kanda stood up. He was furios.

''Are you a girl?'' Fai asked.

''Are you from Japan?'' Kurogane asked.

''Yes. No. IIE! THE OTHER WAY AROUND!'' (A/N: Oh boy, Oh boy. Guess if Kanda was frustrated. He was so mad that he said the wrong stuffs.)

''Hehee! Yuu-chan are'ya angry?'' A boy with red hair and a eyepatch over his right eye and in a long black uniform was sitting on a stairrib ten metres over the ground said.

''Lavi!'' Linali said ''Did you just got home?''

''Yea. We was just goin' to eat somethin'.''

''Lavi! What are you doing? Weren't we going to eat?'' a younger boy with white hair and (A/N: He too) long black uniform went down a stair to the redhaired.

''Great! Moyashi!'' Kanda said a bit mad.

''My name is Allen!'' The whitehaired yelled to Kanda ''Come now Lavi, I'm starving.''

''As if that was something new Allen!'' Lavi laughed ''By the way, who are they?'' Lavi looked at the strangers ''The dark one looks lik ya, Yuu-chan''

''Humf...'' Kanda snorted ''Don't call me by my firstname'' (A/N: It seems like he didn't notice that Lavi said more than Yuu-chan to him?)

''Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan! Ya don't listen!'' Lavi jumped down to Kanda.

''LAVIII! THE FOOD!!'' Allen shouted and leaned himself over the banisters.

''Yuu-chan, I said that the DARK ONE LOOKS LIKE YOU!'' Lavi shouted in Kandas ear.

Kanda draws his katana. ''Ikkuso! Mugen!'' Lavi just avoid Mugens edge.

''Take it easy Yuu-chan!'' Lavi grins. ''I know! Yuu-chan, ya hungry!''

''Shut up!''

''This seems familiar...'' Syaoran mumbled quietly to himself.

And in some way they all ended up in the dininghall...

TBC...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorba: Kanda really is pissed.

Tezzino: Mokona seems to have really fun when he's pickin on Yuu-chan.

Linali: Where did they come from?

Tezzino: Linali, you get to know that in chapter three.

Linali: Okey, then i'm going there!

Zorba: Hey Hey Hey! What aboute chapter two?

Linali: Ooops...

Zorba: Anyway, it's me and nee-chan that is writing this FanFiction! Isn't it, Nee-chan?

Tezzino: Aiaiai I'm your little butterfly! Green, black and blue, makin' colors in the sky..

Zorba: Yea yea... and your samurai is Kuro-Wan-Wan...

Tezzino: No! Yuu-chan is my samurai!!! Not Kuro-pyon!!!!

Zorba: Sigh... She is hopeless... Hope you don't need to have a twinsister like mine...

Tezzino: Shut up and wright!

Zorba: Bye, see you in next chapter!! (mumbles to Tezzino: aho).


	2. Chp 2: Dininghall

**To another world**** - Dininghall**

Everyone was starring at Allen. Well, everyone exept Lavi, Linali and Kanda, who wondered how the heck he ended up there.

''Ehh... Allen-kun really eat a lot...'' Fai said and sweatdropped.

''Yae, but that's Allen!'' Lavi happilly said.

''Hmf...'' Kurogane snorted at the same time as Kanda Why do I have to sit beside that? they both thinked.

''Those two are really like echother, na?'' Lavi said to Syaoran.

''Hmmm... When you mention it...'' Syaoran answered.

''No were NOT!!'' Kanda and Kurogane said angirly.

Kanda stood up.

''Huh? Kanda?'' Allen said surprised.

''I'm NOT going to sit here anymore'' Kanda turned to go.

''Yuu-chan is maaaad...!'' Lavi said gladily.

''Aaaaanryyy! Aaaaanryyy!'' Mokona happy shouted.

''Don't call me Yuu-chan, carrothead!'' Kanda grabbed Mugens haft.

Heheeee!! Sure!!'' it went cold shivers down his back when he saw Lavis grin.

''Where are you going?'' Linali wondered when Kanda once again turnde to leave.

''You have nothing to do with that.'' Kanda said and went to the door as he fealt something on his haed.

''Puu!'' Mokona said and put his face in Kandas.

Kandas hair fell down over his showlders and saw that Mokona heald in his hairband once again.

''Give me that!!'' Kanda shouted and turned around to hount Mokona.

And smashed into Kurogane who was hounting Fai. Both of them fell to the ground with a loud crash and in their fall they got a lot of chairs with them, and even a table.

They stirred angry at eachother, beacouse, beacouse of 'the other' (A/N: So kind as they would say it later) they had been delayed when they were hounting the one who had been irretating him.

From that moment they fealt a big grudge against eachother.

''Moko-chan?'' Sakura said.

''Yes! What is it?'' Mokona asked, Mokona was sitting on Fais head (A/N: Yes, Fai was back at the table) and was tying Fais hair with Kandas hairband.

''HEY!!'' they heard a angry voice roar.

Everyone looked that way.

Kanda was being lifted in his coats collar by a big man in a yellow coat.

''YOU ROLLED OUR TABLE!!'' the man was red in the face by anger.

''Humf...'' Kanda snorted. ''You again, do you really have such a deathwish?ää

''Take it easy now, Mary'' Lavi said to the man who held a hard grip on Kandas coat. A gripp that only became harder and harder.

Without any warning Mary hit Kanda in the stumech and sendt him into a table, that broke.

''Kanda!'' Linali shouted. Those who didn't know Kanda, like Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, Fai and Kurogane, would have thouht that Linali was shouting the exorcists name beacouse she was worried, (That was what they were thinking) but that was not it.

Kanda lost his breath ans got a sneer from Kurogane.

After just a little while Kanda stood up and jumped on the finder.

Soon they were in the middle of a big fight. The others in the dininghall, exorcists and finders, eather way was cheering on the two fighters och was trying to stop them. And that only resoulted in that a mere among people got a punch by Kanda or Mary.

''KANDA! MARY! STOP EMMIDIATLY!'' they heard a voice shout. The voice belonged to a man with yellow/brown hair and beard and glasses. Behind him there was a man with purple hair and glasses.

''River!'' Linali shouted ''Nii-san''

Kanda and Mary really did stop.

Kanda had been very rought towards Mary, who was lying down on the floor where Kanda had let him go.

Kurogane looked surprised to see that a boy, who looked weak, was able to, so effective, hit down a man of Marys size.

''What are you doing anyway?'' River asked, 'Nii-san' didn't say a thing, he had fell asleep standing.

Linali want forward to her brother ''Nii-san... Wake up!''

''It won't help... He has just been cleaning his desk for an hour.'' River said.

''Really? Not of free will, did he?'' Allen asked.

''No no, not at all. He was falling to sleep a serval times, but after a bottle of icecold water over you around five times you hase a bit of a problem to falling asleep, even if you happens to be Komui.'' River said flowing.

''River!'' Linali said in chock.

''Oh, no no, it wasn't me who gave him the cold showers. It was... ehh...'' River blushed.

''Linali sighed ''River''

''Yes?''

''It was you, wasn't it?''

River became even more red in the face.

''Hahaaa!!!'' a laugh was heard.

''L- Lavi...?'' Allen said nervous.

Lavi laid down on the floor and laughed.

Fai, Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane and Mokona looked totaly nonplossed.

''How did I get here?'' a sour voice.

''Master Cross!!'' Allen said suprised ''What are you doing here?''

''Allen? I don't know...'' Cross grunted, he had long red hair, a cigarett in his mouth and a bottle with something in that had a bad smell.

''Oh, your awake, general Cross'' River said.

''How am I supposed to sleep when your so loud? I think it sounded like Kanda and Mary had another fight'' the general saw Kanda who was standing beside the now unconcious Mary. He muttered ''It seems like that's the case...''

He turned arouned to River ''How did I get here?''

''Well, one of the finders found you unconcious on the street and brought you here.'' River explained.

''Damn! I have to remember not to get drunk outsde the headquarter again'' Cross said. Everyone fell to the ground, exept Allen, River, Komi (A/N: Komui was still asleep) and Kanda, who whas trying to stop Mokona from jumping on his head and at tha same time take back his hairband from Fai.

''Uhh... I have to be drunk now too... I see many white round rabbits jump on Kandas all heads...'' Cross mumbled and put his hand over his eyes.

''Hello hello!'' Mokona shouted.

''Yes, Mokona?'' Fai wondered.

''Shouldent we get going?'' Mokona jumped up and down at Kandas head and Kanda became more and more frustrated.

''Already?'' Syaoran asked.

''Yes!'' said Mokona ''But not without souvenires!''

''What?!'' Kurogane said.

''You always have to take souvenires with you when you have been somwhere!! I've just forgot to tell you that!'' Mokona had suddenlu filled his travelcomerades arms with a little ball with wings, a hammer from Lavis belt, Kandas hairband (Which Mokona himself was holding onto) and Komui, who Kurogane had to hold.

''Nii-san!'' Linali shouted

''Komui!'' shouted River.

''Timcampy!'' Allen and Chross shouted.

''My hammer!'' Lavi shouted.

But the thing that made everyone stair at them, enen Mary who just had become conciouse again, was when Kanda shouted;

''Give that back, you damn white manjuu!!''

Then, they disapeared in a secound.

Allen, Linali, Lavi, Cross, River, Komui, Kanda, Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona.

Real real GONE!!

TBC...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorba: Yohoo!! (likie Sakuma Ryuuichi from Gravitation) Hope you liked chapter two!

Kurogane: How could he beat that giant...? He hwo looks so weak...

Tezzino: Myhoney isn't weak!

Zorba: Lord hell... Now she starts again... sigh...

Kurogane: Dour honey?

Tezzino: But he is so CUTE. Unlike you.

Kurogane: Hello!

Zorba: (to Kurogane:) ignor her. (to Tezzino:) Shut up dammit!

Kurogane: You're weard.

Zorba: What's that!? As if i have a little foul languide!

Tezzino: A little?

Zorba: Shut up!

Tezzino: See you in next chapter!


	3. Chp 3: Tokyo

**To Another World**** - TOKYO**

''Can you never land properly, baka manjuu!?'' Kurogane was pissed. VERY pissed.

''Where the hell are we?'' KAnda was pissed. VERY pissed. He coulden't see a thing becouse of hin hair. AND he was lying under something very heavy.

''What the hell are you doing here, whipster!?'' Kurogane became even more pissed.

''I said where are we, aho!'' said Kanda aingry.

''Shut up, whipster!'' Kurogane said.

Kanda felt a hand on his head. ''Yo, whipster!''

''Shut up! Who is it?!'' Kanda shook his head and tried to get the hair out of his eyes.

''Who do you think!? Bonehead!'' the voice was angry. VERY angry.

Oooops Kanda thought I- it was Cross...

''Ooooohhh...'' Lavi said fashinated.

''WHAT?'' said Kanda

''Someone's comin' '' Lavi answered

''What?''

''A girl with two green pigtails, almost as long as your hair. And then she has glases. And a shorter skitr than Linali!'' said Lavi happy.

''KYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!'' the girl shouted

''It can have been your skirt-comment, Lavi'' Allen said

''Retasu! What is it?'' they heard a voice and then running sounds.

''I can't see...'' Kanda muttered

''Yo!'' said Lavi and did the V-sign.

''What the-?'' said a girl with pink short hair and cloths that looked like the greenhaired girl, but her was pink.

The fact was that all the six girls had cloths that looked like the others only that they had different colors. Pink, green, blue, purple, yellow and whte/lightyellow.

''Shirogane-san! Asaka-san!!'' shouted the girl with blue clothes and short blue hair in two balls on her head. She ran back the same way that se got there ''It's some strangers at the café! And we haven't even opened!''

''Minto-chan? Hontoni?'' one of the two men who came back with the girl named Minto asked.

You could really wonder if the man was a man or not. He had long brown hair in a loose ponytail that was lying in his back. But his clothes was DEFENITLY manclothes.

The other man, who looked like he was in the same age as Kanda and Lavi, had short, yellow hair and a black shirt and dark jeans.

Both of them stopped when they heared a dark voice who said ''Can you move som damn time!?''

''Thats what you gonna sai! Your lying on me, AHO!'' Kanda and Kurogane was busy with throwing insolts at eachother.

Kanda suddenly felt it became much easier to breathe.

''Who are you, and what are you doing at Café Mew Mew?'' the guy with yellow hair asked.

''Ahh... Hi...'' said Fai and smiled ''I'm Fai, this is Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, Kuro-myon, Mokona, Linali-chan, Lavi-kun, Allen-kun, eehhh... Cross-san, River-san, Komui-san and Yuu-kun''

''My name is Kurogane! not Kuro-myon!'' said Kurogane.

''Don't call me by my firstname!'' Kanda shoutes at the same time.

''So what are you doing in my café?'' the longhaird man asked.

''We don't know, suddenly we were just here...'' said Linali. Then she turned to Fai ''How did we get here, really? I have a feeling that you know.'' She gave a sharp look at Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona.

''Ummm... It's a long story, but to say it straight out we can, with Mokonas help, travel through different worlds, but I don't know how you came with us...'' said Syaoran while he was scrubbing his neck in nervosity.

''Was it so you ended up at the HQ?'' Linali asked.

''Yes.'' answered Syaoran.

''Okey... I guess I have to belive that then...'' said Linali

''Travel throug worlds!?'' said the girl with long purple hair and purple uniform.

''Yes... Yea... It may sound strange but...'' Syaoran was still a little nervouse.

''ZzZzZzZz'' they heard a snoring.

''What?'' said the blonde girl with white clothes ''Does he stand up while he's asleep?''

''Is Komui still sleeping?'' said Allen

''What does it look like, Moyashi?'' said Kanda sour.

''My name's not Moyashi! I'm Allen!!''

''Nii-san'' Linali shooked her brother.

''I've told you it don't help.'' said River.

Cross leand forward and said in Komuis ear, loud and clear; ''Linali is getting married, with Kanda...''

Komui woke up. ''Nooooo... Linali... Don't leave me...!'' he hugger his sister and cried.

Then he turned to Kanda who at that time stood up and was going to pull his hair from his eyes. ''Kandaaaaa!!'' said Komui ''Who is that? Thats not Kanda!''

Kanda looked very angry ''Who's not Kanda you said?'' hereached his hand for Mugen.

''Nii-san'' said Linali and pulled her brother back.

Mokona jumped up on Kandas head. ''Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chaaaan!!!'' he happily shouted.

''Stop it! White manyuu!'' Kanda tried to grab Mokona ''And give back my hairband!''

''Puu-puuuuu!'' said Mokona happy.

''Hyuu!'' sais Fai

Kurogane grabbed Mokona ''Why can't you land properly, baka manyuu!?''

''What are you doing!?'' said Kanda angry and tryed to hit Kuroganes hand. He had happen to grab Kandas hair too. Instead he hits Mokona so the 'white manyuu' flyes away and in to Kuroganes face.

''Why did you do that!?'' said Kurogane frustrated to Kanda, who was pulling his hairband around his hair again.

''Kuro-man is maad! Yuu-chan is maad!'' said Fai ''Hyuu! Hyuu!''

STOP CALLING ME THAT!!'' shouted Kanda and Kurogane to Fai

''Stop fighting!'' said Linali and grabbed Kandas hair and Kuroganes ear.

''STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP CUT IT OUT NOT AGAIN!!!'' Kanda shouted

Kurogane just hit away Linalis hand.

TBC...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Komui: Who was that girl with Kandas swords?

Zorba: Ya havn't got it yet, aho?

Komui: Aho?

Tezzino: It means idiot. Idiot. And that 'girl' actually was my hony.

Komui: Whos your hony?

Zorba: Helloo...! Still sleepin or what?

Tezzino: My hony is Yuu-chan!

Zorba: Sigh... Nee-baka... Ya've been wrighting 'boute him since first chapter!

Tezzino: All dopey Yuu-chaaan... Seeee youuu in neeeext chapt-eeer...

Zorba: Se ya!


	4. Chp 4: Revenge

**To Another World** **- REVENGE**

''Are you coming to the Sakura-festival?'' Ichigo wondered, the girl with pink hair and pink clothes was named that.

''The Sakura-festival?'' said Allen.

''A festival where you selebrate that the cherryblossoms is blooming!'' Kanda explained sour meanwhile he sat down on a chair.

''Do you know about it?'' asked Allen

''Of course. You selebrate it in Osaka to.'' said Kanda sour.

''Are you from Japan?'' asked Purin. Purin had short yellow hair in four pigtails and a yellow dress.

''Humf...'' Kanda snorted '' Yes. So what''

''Are you talking Osaka-dialect?'' Purin wondered.

''Don't you do it when your from Osaka, aho?''

''What means aho?'' Purin then asked.

''It's the same thing as baka.'' said Kurogane, enev he sour.

''Are you from Japan to?'' said Purin and placed her hands an the ball she was standing on.

''Humpf...'' Kurogane didn't , so Fai did for him.

''Yes, he does, are you japaneese?''

''No. I'm from Cina!'' Purin gladly answered at the same time as she jumped up in the air and did a somersault so that she landed with her feets on the ball.

''Hyuu!'' said Fai.

''Then I deside that we're going on the festival!'' said Lavi and jumped up from the chair he had sit on.

Retasu, the girl with green pigtails, Zakuro, the girl with purple hair, Berry, the girl with lightyellow hair and whire uniform, Minto, the girl with blue hair, and Akasaka Keiichiro, the man with a ponytail, looked at Lavi.

''Who gave you the rights to decide that!?'' said Kanda and looked angry at Lavi.

''Heheeee... I did!'' Lavi gave Kanda a provoking glare retsam blick ''Don't you wanna go, Yuu-chan?''

''Don't call me Yuu-chan!'' Kanda flew up on his feets.

''He don't wanna, right?'' Lavi asked with act suprisenes while he was pointing at Kanda and looked at the others.

''It dosen't matter if he want or not'' said Cross who was sitting outside the open window ''He WILL go to the festival!''

''What the-!?'' Kanda clench his hands so he didn't attacked the genetal with Mugen ''I refuse!''

''You don't have a choice!'' said Cross

''Even if he is going or not the others of us need festival-clothes...'' said Kurogane, he didn't want to go eather, but if he didn't go that stupid mage would be provok him the rest of the time they was staying in this world.

''There is a good place not that far away from here where you can hire festival-clothes...'' said Keiichiro while he looked like he was thinking.

''What are we waiting for?'' Cross wondred and took Mugen from Kanda.

''Oy!'' said Kanda angry.

''You'll get back your sword if you go at the festival.'' said Cross.

''I'M NOT GONNA WEAR THIS!!'' they heard a angry voice shout.

''Is he finished now?'' Fai asked Retasu

''I think so...'' the girl anwered.

''NO! LISTEN!! STOP! I'M NOT GOING OUT IN THESE CLOTHES!''

Cross went in through th door and grabbed the most relucant person.

''Oh! Look at Kanda!'' Linali shouted suprised.

''I'M NOT GOING DRESSED LIKE THIS!'' Kanda was all red in the face by humiliation.

''A guy that wears a kimono! Laughable!'' said Kurogane scornfull.

''Ooohh...'' said Lavi.

''What!?'' Kanda angry asked.

''You have so nice legs, Yuu-chan'' Lavi answered and startded to laugh.

''I shouldn't have asked.'' Kanda said and tryed to unshelter Mugen, that wasn't there.

''GIVE ME MUGEN!'' he yelled at the women who had put the short, darkblue kimono on him.

''Mugen?'' the asked.

''My katana!'' Kanda yelled out, he felt more humiliated for every second.

''They took your katana?'' Kuroganes scornful look got a little less scornful.

There was one thing the two of them agreed about. Exept both thought Lavi and Fai was idiots, that Mokona was an irretating manyuu, and that the katana was a mans soul. (A/N: They agrees about quite a lot of things, but they would never admit it. And Lavi was right, they are in the same way.)

''GIVE ME MY KATANA!'' Kanda yelled.

''No.'' sad an old lady and went out the door.

''WHAT!?'' Kanda almost (A/N: Sure, almost) yelled.

''You couldn't pay in cash for the dresses, so we take the katana untill you can pay for it.'' the 'lady' said.

''WHAT THE HELL!!'' Kanda yelled.

The 'lady' pulled hard in Kandas hair and said; ''A young lady shouldn't use that kind of languidge!''

''AOCH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WITH LADY!!?''

''Calm down now, hothead! The clothes are already paid for!'' Cross said.

''With MY katana! And what does she mean with lady!?'' Kanda yelled.

''Knock it off!'' Cross roared. ''You don't have anything to choose from!''

''What a revenge...'' Allen murmured so everybody exept Cross and Kanda heard it.

''Revenge?'' Shirogane Ryo asked.

''Kanda told master Cross to shut up...'' Allen answered low.

What a horrible revenge. everybody thought.

TBC...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezzino: Oh, poor, poor Yuu-chan! Cross, you're horrible to Yuu-chan!

Kanda: Don't call me that!

Zorba: Ohh... Kanda's so cuuuute!

Kanda: Shut up!

Tezzino: See you in new chapter! On the festival!

Kanda: I'm not going!

Zorba: Now quiet you! Ya're gonna be there!

Kanda: If I only had Mugen here...

Tezzino: But you're just toooooooo cute in kimono!!

Zorba: See ya in next chap!! Mata ne!


	5. Chp 5: The sakurafestival

**To Another World**** - THE SAKURA-FESTIVAL**

They got in on the festival-ground.

Kanda hadn't got back Mugen and he was sooo pissed. And it didn't help that he had to go with that ahou Kurogane

''Hey you two! Don't be so angry!'' said Linali and turned to the two swordsmen.

''Humf...'' said Kanda and Kurogane and looked away.

''Lets go to that stand!'' said Allen and pointed at a stand.

''Eh... We just eat, Allen...'' sa Keiishiro.

''Allen is always hungry.'' said Lavi.

''All-'' said Linali but she stopped herself when she saw that Allen already was at the stand.

''What's that?'' Allen asked the seller.

''Yakisoba...'' said the seller ''Have you never eaten it?''

''No, I'm not from Japan'' Allen answered.

''I want two bekkooame!'' shouted Purin who was also at the stand.

''There you go.'' said the seller and Purin paid for her two lollipops.

''I guess I'll take two soosu senbei, then...'' said Kanda morose.

''What is that?'' Sakura asked.

''A soosu senbei is a ricecace with souce.'' said Kanda and paid the seller.

Berrys boyfriend Tasuku, who had short black hair, and Masaya, Ichigos boyfriend, who had short brown hair, bought two wata-ame, cotton candy , each to them self and to their girlfriends.

''Puriiin!'' they heard a voice shoute when they were at the shootingstand.

''Hm?'' Purin turned around and saw a boy with redbrown hair in tho pigtails and he looked like was in the same age as Purin. The strangest thing was his ears, which had a long lace. ''TarTar!''

Ichigo, Ryo, Minto, Retasu, Zakuro and Keiishiro turned around.

''What are you doing here?'' Ryo asked when he saw the boys two compannions who came after the boy.

''We came on a visit..'' answered the guy that looked oldest. He had greyblack hair in a strange hair style. He had also long lace ears.

''Yo, Ichigo!'' said the greenhaired boy who had short hair, not as short as his oldest friend though, and two tests of hair in two red strings on each side of his fringe.

''Quiche! Pai! Tartelett!'' said Ichigo

Masaya looked att Quiche. ''It's cool!'' Quiche said ''I'm not gonna try to take Ichigo anymore!'' he smiled. Masaya smiled back.

''But a welcome-kiss shall she get!'' Quiche laughed and gave Ichigo a kiss on the chin. Ichigo bluched. ''Quichwe!''

''Do you want a bekkooame?'' Purin asked Tartelett

''Sure!'' said Tart and took the one Purin gave him.

''Who are those?'' Tart pointed with his bekkooame at the persons at the stand.

''They fell down from the sky or something like that.'' replied Purin happily. ''Do you want to try shooting?''

''Miss, shall I help you with that soosu senbei?'' a men went to Kanda and lay his arm around him.

''What the hell do you think?!'' Kanda hit the man on the cheek and the man became red in the face of anger.

''Hey miss, you have to be puniched if you don't obey Syami-sama!'' the man jumped on Kanda, who reached for Mugen, that he didn't have, and the man pulled him down on his back.

''Now you...'' said the man and kissed Kanda.

Kanda opened his eyes wide open in surprise and on an instant he tried to push the man away.

But the man was stronger then Kanda, and whatever he tried the man pushed himself closer and closer to Kanda.

Kanda felt like he was going to throw up and he could hardly breathe.

What the hell is this? Kanda thought whe he once again tried to get away from the man.

A hammer landed hard in the back of the mans head. The man fell over Kanda.

Kanda felt someone pull him away from the man and he could at last breathe.

''Yuu-chan, ya gotta be lucky that ya got me!'' Lavi gave Kanda a big smile ''You was almost suffocated, right?''

''Sh-shut u-up...!'' Kanda panted and stood up. ''Ouch!'' His legs didn't want to carry him.

''Yuu-chan?'' Lavi went forward to Kanda who was sitting down again.

''Is something wrong Kanda?'' asked Allen.

''Is that Kanda?'' asked Komui who just woke up. (A/N: He had been walking and standing asleep.)

''Don't bother about that!" Kanda tried to stand again, but his legs gave under him.

''It's something with your legs, right?'' Lavi lifted Kanda in his arms. ''You weigh so little, Yuu-chan. The most low weighed person I've ever carried.''

''PUT ME DOWN, AHOU!'' Kanda tried to hit Lavi, but strangely, he missed.

River, Syaoran and Allen turned the man, who called himself Syami, around.

''This man lookes ill in some way.'' said River.

Kanda didn't hear what he said. He felt like his head was gonna expload, and he felt warm and cold at the same time. He started to se fuzzy.

Lavi felt Kanda become languid in his arms. ''Yuu-chan?''

But Kanda wasn't able to answer. He was unconcios.

TBC...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorba: Did you write while I was made to sleep?

Lavi: hugs Tezzino Yees!! I'm a heroooo!

Tezzino: hugs back Unfortunaly for you I'm in love with Yuu-chan. He's already taken!

Zorba: So ya mean that Lavi is in love with Kanda?

Lavi: Hihiiii grin

Zorba: mumbles I'm surrounded by ahos.

Tezzino and Lavi: grins sheeplishly Oh ya say that?

Zorba: Sure, Kanda is cute, but even though. See ya in next chapter!! mumbles to the readers Read&Rewiew please, and tell Tezzino to make this FanFic into a manga!


	6. Chp 6: Lavi and the terrible sound

**To Another World**** - LAVI AND THE TERRIBLE SOUND**

''Baka!'' Kurogane grabber Mokonas ears and went out from the room.

''Why does Yuu-chan sleep?'' asked Mokona

''He's ill and you don't jump on somones stomach if that peson is! Even if it's a whipster.'' said Kurogane

''You don't?'' asked Mokna surprised.

''Oh Kuro-choo! Can't you fell sorry for me too?'' said Fai and gave Kurogane a hug.

''It's Kurogane! Not Kuro-choo! Baka maho!'' sais Kurogane sour.

''Hyuu! Kuro-meow is angry!'' said Fai happy.

Kurogane unshelted his sword and startdet to hunt Fai and Mokona out from the café.

''I can play one of those, shim- sham- shem- shom-?''

''Ehh... Do you Lavi? I thoght you said you've never seen a shamisen befor...'' said Ryo.

''Yes, that's true, but I can play anything!'' Lavi smiled bid ''I'm a music-genius!''

''Hmmm...'' Ryogave the shamisen to Lavi

''Shall I play somethin' now?'' Lavi asked

''Sure...'' said Keiichiro

So then Lavi started to play shamisen and sing. (A/N: We're NOT gonna write what Lavi sang. There is a chance that he'd scare you away)

Everyone that was in the café put their hands over their ears and turned away from Lavi.

''STOP IT DAMN IT! DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME, OR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'' a voice overcome Lavis terr-... ehm... BEAUTIFUL singing.

''Yuu-chan! Are ya awake?'' said Lavi surprised.

''HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP WHEN YOU DO SUCH A LOUDE TERRIBLE SOUND!?'' Kanda shouted, he didn't wear a kimono anymore. he was wearing a peir of Ryos jeans and T-shirts that he was borrowing. ''YOU CAN DAMMIT WAKE UP DEAD PEOPLE WITH THAT SHAMISEN!!''

Keiichiro went forward and put a hand on Kandas forehead. ''You have no fever anymore...'' he said surprised.

Lavi hurried to Kanda and gave him a hard hug ''I cured Yuu-chan!''

''Let go off me!'' said Kanda and tried to get Lavi to do so. That didn't work.

At last Keiichiro and Ryo got Lavi to let go, after around ten minutes.

Kanda sat down on a chair.

''D'ya think ya can play better than a musical genius so try then.'' said Lavi and gave Kanda the shamisen.

Kanda took the instrument, ''I won't si-'' he started to say, but Cross said ''You have to!'' Kanda gave the general a dark glance.

''Lavi did.'' Cross explained.

Kanda twang a string to hear how it sounded. Then he turned on a little 'weel' and twang the string again. He did like that until he liked how it sounded.

''But I disposed it...'' Ryo mumbled.

''Ut must've been undisposed when Lavi played on it'' said Pai.

''Hmm...'' was the only thing Ryo said.

Then Kanda started play. (A/N: I can't tell you what he sang, becouse he refused to tell us. Sigh...)

''How the hell can you play shamisen?'' Kurogane asked.

''Why do you ask?'' Kanda gave him a dark glare.

''It's mostly just womens who can play it.'' said Kurogane.

''Then you see that it's not just women.'' said Kanda and blushed.

''If it isn't a man that got a female training.'' said Kurogane.

''SHUT UP!'' Kanda shouted and stood up. ''Nnn...'' Kanda sat down on the floor holding his wrist. He felt a icing pain and it hurted so in hell much.

What's wrong with me anyway? he thought.

''Kanda?'' said Allen.

Kanda only looked at him with such a dark glare that Allen twitched. ''Shut upp...'' Kanda muttered and stood up with a chairs help. He carefully watched so he didn't used the hurting foot.

''Kanda. Stop now!'' said Linali to Kanda, who was on his way back to the stairs.

''No...'' said Kanda stubborn.

''SITT DOWN; KANDA!'' said Cross and pushed at Kandas hurting wrist. Kanda had to use the foot even if it was hurt. And then he fell down and landed right on a chair. (A/N: Fantastic, isn't it?)

''Why'd you do that for!?'' said Kanda angry.

''Master Cross...'' Allen sighed, and Quiche gave him a wondring glare.

TBC...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorba: Cross is so mean, but in some way it's good that he made Kanda sit, even if it was in a kinda strange way.

Allen: Master Cross is like that...

Tezzino: My poore, lovely Yuu-chan!

Zorba: Ya're soooo tiring...!

Allen?

Zorba: She only talks aboute that Kanda is hers. She've done it since th first chapiter until now...

Allen: Ooookeeeey...

Tezzino: What do you mean with okey? He's so wonderful!

Allen: ehhh... hee... nervous

Zorba: Can we go on now? See ya in next chap! Mata ne!


	7. Chp 7: Pais Humiliation

**To Another World**** - PAIS HUMILIATION**

Kanda went into the kitchen and sat down on a chair in a corner.

''That went really good!'' said Keiichiro ''Can you take out the caces from the oven, Pai-san?''

Pai did as he was asked to do and sat down on another of the chairs. ''You don't seem to happy about it.'' he pointed out.

''I just came to think of something...'' Kanda mumbled.

''Hmmm...'' Pai stood up and grabbed Mokona who just jumped in through the door from the café to grab one of the newbaked caces.

Pai was still holding Mokonas ears when he said; ''Something speciall?'' He throwed out Mokona the same way that the white manyuu had come.

''Nothing anyone else has anything to do with...'' Kanda muttered. ''Huh?'' Someone had reached a plate with caces ti him. Kanda looked up.

''Take one'' said Keiichiro. Kanda reluctant took one and saw that it had the shape of a strawberry.

Mokona came jumping in again and was once again thrown out by Pai.

And then he came in again. ''I want cace!'' he tryed to take Kandas cace, but Kanda had learned to keep an eye on Mokona, all the time, so Moona was once again thrown out through the door.

The door was opend and Zakuro came in with diches in her hands.

Mokona once again jumped in through the door and succeeded to take a lot of caces this time, becouse Pai had tripped and felld down by nervousety when he had tried to catch Mokona.

''Your so clumsy, Pai'' Zakuro laughed while she put the plates on a bench.

She reached a hand to Pai. He blushed and grabbed it. Zakuro pulled him up. ''What?'' she asked when Pai turnedaway his face so she shouldn't see thet his face was all red.

''Look at Pai!!'' said Tartelett happy when he came in to the kichen together with Purin. ''He's absoluteley madl-'' Pai put his hand over Tarts mouth.

''What?'' Purin puller her head up over the bench. ''Where did you get that from?'' she then asked when she saw the cookie that Kanda still hadn't eaten up yet.

''Huh?'' Kanda looked surprised at her.

''Can you give this to table three, Purin-chan, and this to table seven, Tartelett-kun?'' said Keiichiro.

''Okey...'' muttered Tartelett while Purin glad said ''Sure!''

Zakuro want out at the same time as Purin and Tartelett so she could see that they didn't eat any of the stuffes.

''Sigh...'' Pai once again throw out Mokona and sat down again.

''You seem down today.'' said Ryo as he came in to the kichen.

''That little guy said something about that he was absoluteley madly in... love? with someone, I guess it's that girl...'' said Kanda.

''WHY YOU...!'' said Pai and turned to Kanda.

''Was it so?'' said Keiichiro and thinked aboute it. ''Yes, I guess it's like that...''

''NO!!'' said Pai angry.

''Really? Do you mean Zakuro?'' Ryo asked Kanda.

''Hey! Don't ignor me!!'' Pai shouted.

''That was her name...'' Kanda answered.

''OHH!! IT'S INPOSSIBLE TO TALK WITH YOU!!'' Pai hurried out from the room and walked out through the cafeédoor. He sat down on the ground hrash.

''Loveproblem?'' someone asked.

''NO!'' Pai shouted and turned to the person who had asked ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!''

''Well I'm not allowed to smoke in there'' Cross anwered pissed ''That Ryo-guy has thrown me out seventynine times already''

''In three days?'' Pai asked and moved a long way from Cross so he wouldn't feel the smell from the cigaretts.

''Are you sure thar you don't have a loveproblem?'' said Cross.

''I'M SURE!!'' said Pai.

''Who is he in love with?'' said a female voice.

''NO ONE!'' said Pai.

''You're not? It sounds like it on you really much.'' said the girl.

''Oh, Zakuro! Yo!'' said Cross.

Pai turned around fast as the lightning. So fast that Zakuro and Cross twiched. ''Za-Za-Zakur-o? Wha -What are you doing he- here?'' Pai stuttered.

''I'm working here weirdo.'' she answered and leaned against the wall.

''I'm gonna leave you two alone.'' Cross said.

''Where are you going?'' Pai asked nervously.

''I'm gonna close the café so you turtle-doves can talk.'' Cross answered and stalted to walk away.

Pai stood up. ''WHAT!?''

''Turtle-doves?'' Purin poped her head out the window.

''Who?'' Tartelett asked.

Everybody poped ther heads out the windows and some of them came out the door.

''I see...'' Ryo said.

''You where right Kanda-san.'' Keiichiro said.

''I said so.'' Kanda said.

''You're red as a cucumber!'' Fai laught

''As a cucumber?'' Kurogane commented wonering.

''Fai-san, it's red as a tomato?'' Sakura asked.

''Yes.'' Syaoran said.

''Hehe!! Cucumber, cucumber!! Puu Puu!!'' Mokona screamed.

''Eh... Eumm...'' Retasu murmured.

''You know, you're supposed to kiss her now, you know.'' Quiche sais to Pai.

''WHAT!?'' Pai almost screams.

''Yes, do it!'' Lavi screams.

''Lavi-san! Quiche-san!'' Allen said terrified.

''Shut up Allen!'' Cross said whit a cigarette in the mouth.

During all this Minto sat and drank her tea and Komui sat with her and drank coffé.

''Everybody out!'' somebody yelled and stopped all commentares that rained over Pai and Zakuro.

''But the café doesn't close yet...'' one of the guests said.

''We're closing five minutes erlier today!'' Cross replyed.

''Ma-ma-ma-master Cross!'' Allen murmured.

To Be Continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorba: Then chappi 7 is done!

Zakuro: I still don't understand the thing with turtledoves...

Tezzino: Eehh... Zakuro-san?

Zakuro: Yes?

Tezzino: ... Eehh.. You seem to be a little slow, right?

Zakuro: what's that supposed to mean?

Tezzino: You'll see in next chappi, on the boat.

Zakuro: The boat?

Tezzino: Ryo-chans boat. You where on a party on it in one of the books. Party and dance, you see!

Zorba: Did you have a conversation alone, without me, or what?

Tezzino: Prim, snaps, snuff, and Zorbas brain was finiched!


	8. Chp 8: Party with dance and hot vibes

**To another world**** - PARTY WITH DANCE AND HOT VIBES**

''Go me!'' Purin yelled.

''Who said that this was a fasteatingcompetition?'' Linali asked Ryo.

''Purin, it seems like.'' Ryo replied and sighned.

''The food gets eaten faster than it can be cooked...'' Keiichiro murmured unhappily.

''You're not the one who cookes the food tonight, Keiichiro.'' Ryo said to his friend.

''Yeah, I forgot that...'' Keiichiro said.

''Ehh... Hahaha...'' Linali laught nervously.

''How much is he going to eat?'' Lavi asked.

''You know Moyashi.'' Kanda said.

It started with Allen seeing the foodtables.

Then he started eating, and soon Purin was at it too. She thought Allen had challenge her in fasteating. If so, she would have been TOTALLY no match for Allen.

''Come here hothead!'' Cross said.

''What?'' Kanda wasn't ready for the general drag him out from the dininghall.

''What will Cross do to him now?'' Lavi asked.

''No idea...'' Syaoran said.

''Come now, Kuro-pyon!'' Fai's voice came from outside the dininghalls doors.

''I'm not in the mood, baka maho!'' Kurogane replied.

''Please!'' Fai said as he pulled harder.

''What are you doin'?'' Quiche asked and walked to them. When he saw the magican and the samurai he suddenly stopped.

''HaHaHa!!'' Quiche started to laugh.

''What did I tell you!?'' Kurogane said madly to Fai.

''That they would laugh at you!'' Fai said happily.

''Y-you're n-not the one I'm laughing at, Kuro! It's Fai!'' Quiche said from the floor.

''Ara? Do I look so funny?'' Fai asked with a little smile.

''It's your clothes!'' Quiche replied.

''You think? I think Im cute.'' Fai said and smiled even larger.

''Humpf...'' Lavi started to laugh as he sa Fai.

''What's so funny?'' Linali asked.

She, Ryo, Keiichiro, Pai, Zakuro, Sakura, Purin, Tartelett, Allen, Masaya, Berry, River, Retasu, Tasuku, Minto och Ichigo hurried to the door.

''What the? Why do you wear THAT, Fai-san?'' Tasuku asked.

''Ahh... I just felt for it. Aren't I cute?'' Fai made a little piruette so the skirts fly around. (A/N: Yeah, that's right... the SKIRTS)

Fai wore a lightpurple dress, that ended down the knees, wiht a big rosette on the back, and the hair, that was usually in a short ponytail hanged loose, and went down to the shoulders.

And he had a purple diadem.

''Why do I have to wear this just becouse you felt like wearing a dress!?'' Kurogane said.

Kurogane wore a black kostume, sewed in a way he DIDN'T like.

''But you look so good in it, and it matches my clothes it that way.'' Fai smiled, Kurogane thought it was a annoying smile.

''Ehhhhehehe...'' Linali laughed nervously and sweatdropped.

''IIE!'' Everybody looked down the corridor outside the dininghall when they heared Kandas voice.

''I said you doesn't have a choice, hothead.'' Cross said and pulled hard in Kandas arm.

Kanda fell with the nose on the floor. Fai smiled happily. ''You're as cute as me!''

''Kanda was sooooo mad. ''Shut up you baka maho! I don't wanna be cute!'' Kanda wore a long rad dress. On the left side of the legs it ws split so that you could move easily and he had a belt with big golden rings sticked in the hips with two rosettes. he had long gloves and his hair whas in two long pigtails.

''Master Cross...'' Allen sighned.

So Kanda had to be dressed as a girl al night. (A/N: Poor guy. Cross' revenge never seems to end.)

''So?'' Zakuro stood in front of Pai with her hands on her hips.

''What?'' Pai looked at her.

''Aren't you gonna ask me to dacne?'' Zakuro wore a lightblue dress with drakblue layers and darkblue ribbons from chest to hip.

Pai blushed. ''Eh... O- oke-ey...''

''You're so worthless sometimes...'' Zakuro murmured and took a grip of Pais right hand. She placed his hand on her hip and put her left on his shoulder. Then she took Pai's left hand with her right.

''Eh?'' Pai was red in his hole face when Zakuro draged him out on the dancefloor.

''Come on now, relax.'' Zakuro looked at Psi.

''Bu-but... I... I can't da-dance...'' Pai said.

''So what?'' Zakuro reached for Pai's face.

Quiche almost choked when he saw Pai and Zakuro.

Tartelett looked wondering at Quiche and turned around to see what he looked at.

Quiche quickly covered Tart's eyes as Zakuro and Pai kissed.

TBC...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorba: I love romances, in some parts. But I love shônen-ai best. You think we can have some in our story?

Tezzino: Ohh... Poor, poor Yuu-chan... He had to wear a dress again... Oh he's so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute

Zorba: Hellooo?

Tezzino: He's so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute

Zorba: Hello!

Tezzino: He's so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute

Zorba: HELLO! MAY I INTERRUPT YOUR CONVERSATION!?

Tezzino: But we're the one that wrightes the story...Oh we're so mean! Right nee-chan?

Zorba: ...

Tartelett: What was it Quiche didn't wan't me to see?

Zorba: Nothing littl' kids should see...

Tartelett: Now I wanna know it even more...

Tezzino: Yuu-chan's so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute

Zorba: eh... hehehehehe...

Tartelett: She's annoying...

Zorba: I know... And I've lived with her mor than 15 years...

Tezzino: o cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute so cute

Zorba: I'm going under of the pain to be her sister...

Tartelett: ...

Zorba: See you in chappi 9!

Tezzino: He's so cute I think i die, die, die, DIE!


	9. Chapter 9: Noahs

**To another world ****- Noahs**

''Now I've got ya! You white thing!'' Kurogane had catched Mokona who, as usual, was irretating everyone, except Syaoran and Sakura.

''You black thing! Black thing!'' Mokona shouted for answer.

''What did you just call me!?'' Kurogane threw Mokona away out through the cafédoor as far as he could. You could hear Mokona sing ''Black thing! Black thing!'' for a long while.

''Kurogane-san, do you know where Mokona is?'' Syaoran looked at Kurogane who stood in the cafédoor with an evil grin in his face.

''No!'' Kurogane quickly turned around so that Syaoran woulden't see that Kuroganes grin grew even bigger.

Syaoran looked like a question-mark. ''O-key...''

Just a little while later Mokona jumping into the café and shouted ''Help! Help! I was attacked!''

When he arrived to the café he jumped up on Kandas head, since Kanda was standing outside. ''What are you doing!?'' Kanda didn't become specelly pleased by Mokonas suddenly 'attack-idéa'.

''Moko-chan, were you really attacked?'' Sakura looked frightend.

''Yes! First it looked like a person! But then it turned into an machine-thingy!''

''Machine-thing...?'' Kanda stiffed. Just like the other exorcists, exept Komui, who was sleeping (A/N: Rare, huh?), Cross, who wasn't there by that moment, and River, who was at the upper floor and didn't hear Mokona.

''Were?'' Linali asked.

''Over there!'' Mokona pointed ''Ah!'' he shouted ''That! That!'' There was a man coming towards the café. A man with short black hair. He was walking with long steps and came fast forward to the café.

''Akuma...?'' Lavi looked at Allen.

''Akuma.'' Allen answered.

''Yea...'' Kanda held his hand over his katana, who was shivering more and more when it felt the akuma come closer.

''I just think that it's just one that've come before the others. If we know the earl correct, then...'' Linali said. ''What do you think?''

''Mmmm... Seems so...'' Lavi said.

''What are you talking about? What do you mean with 'akuma'?'' Berry asked worryingly.

''A Akuma, or Devil, is a mix of a mashine, a soul and dispair...'' Kanda said. ''They're a weapon made by the millenium Earl and they're made to kill people, and to find exorcistes to take theyr innocence and to find all other innocence and take it to the earl...''

''...'' Berry looked like she thought; ''I shouldn't have asked..''

''Well you look up today!'' A voice klinged from above in the air. They looked up and saw a girl about twelve years old.

''Rhode Camelot of the Noahs...'' Kanda said. ''What are you doing in this world?''

''Oh?'' Rhode made a loop in the air. ''Me and Tiky went here with Lero to take your innocences of course!''

''Tyki? Tyki Mikk? He's here to?'' Linali looked at Rhode.

''Of course. I'm so sorry, byt the twins couldn't come, but I guess you'll get your hands full with just Tyki and me.'' Rhode looked at one of the guests, a man with furry, black hair and glasses. ''You don't have to pretend anymore, Tyki.''

''And I looked forward to how well you were going to fight by yourself, Rhode.'' The man rose up and went to the door. When he got wisible again after being totally invisible in the shadows he looked all different.

He still had furry, black hair, but now he had a high black hat and black clothes. ''Now when we know who our enemies are, shall we get started?''

Kanda couldn't unshelter mugen, Lavi drog his hammer, Allen took off the glove he always wared, and Linali prepared to activate her dark boots.

''Ohoo...'' Rhode smiled. ''Always prepared for battle, huh?'' Then the both Noahs attaked the exorcistes. The exorcistes activated ther innocence and attaked.

''Hey, you.'' Rhode frozed when she heard the girlvoice behind her. She quickly turned around and saw a girl with yellow clothes, moneytail and monkeyears.

''Who're you?'' She jumped away from Allens arm.

''Mew Purin!'' the monkeygirl happily answered.

''Ehh...'' Rhode was speechles. She had heard about Tokyo Mew Mew a cople of times, but she had never actually belived in the stories about the five girls.

''Do you wanna play with me and Tartar when you've fought?'' Mew Purin smiled big at Rhode.

''...'' Rhode didn't answer. She just looked at the girl as if she were a manman (A/N: madgirl it should be, ne?)

''Do you wanna?'' Mew Purin got closer and Rhode backed away a bit. ''You wanna? You wanna?'' Mew Purin got closer for each time she said it and Rhode backed til the wall stopped her from backing any more.

''aaaahhh... T-tyki...'' Rhode pressed against the wall.

''Purin-chan, you shouldn't interrupt now...'' Lavi said and took Mew Purin when he flew up with his growing hammer.

Rhode sank down on the ground.

''Rhode...?'' Tyki avoided Linali's dark boots.

''Tyki...'' Rhode murmured.

''What is it, are you allright?''

''I-I...'' Rhode took a grip to Tyki's arm.

''Rhode, you're shaking...'' the older Noah said and tried to make Rhode let go of his arm. He froze as he felt Rhodes foregead. ''You're boiling hot.''

''I-I'm F'freering, T-tyk-ki...'' Rhode said. (How could he hear her voice, her teth were going like drums.)

''SHE'S sick?'' Kanda asked, don't beliving it.

''It seems so...'' Tyki murmured back.

''You've fought now?'' Purin asked happily.

Rhode hide herself behind Tyki even though she wasn't sure if ti was the same girl that had talked to her before. She did look pretty alike.

''Rho-'' Tyki looked at the little Noah. ''Lero... We've got to go home now.''

''Lero. You're not done with your mission yet, Lero!'' The umbrella said.

''Don't care. We can't do it when Rhode's sick.'' Tyki casted a angry glare on Lero.

''Okey, Lero!'' Lero opened up and Tyki took a fast grip to the umbrella. Lero flyed up in the air, and then they were gone.

''She didn't wanna play?'' Purin asked.

''NO!!'' both Kurogane, Kanda and Pai said.

**TBC...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorba: Voila! I'm now done with chappi nine! I've written it all by myself (Tezzino translatet to english though)! Tezzino were on a 'confirmationday' today!

Tezzino: It was sooo fun!

Kanda: You'm I here again?

Tezzino: But we've missed you soooo much Yuu-chan!

Kanda: Don't dare call me that!

Zorba: You know what we did on the spanishlesson fridays, Kanda-tchi?

Kanda: How should I know?

Tezzino: We wrote loveletters... to you, Yuu-chan.

Kanda: What!? Chibi-Kanda's waving his arms histericly and get really big eyes

Zorba: It's true... But I think it was only me and Nee-chan who wrote to you.

Kanda: As if that wold help..!

Tezzino!Querido amor!

Tú eres más guapa que la rosa...

Más bonito a que el faralillo...

Tú sonrisa es fugaz es el viento...

Te quiero...

Querido tú besar...

Te quiero...

Besos y abrazos...

Kanda: ... sweating ...wath...?

Tezzino: It is like:

Dear honey!

You're much prettier than the rose...

Much cuter than the blueclock (Is that the english name sensei?)...

You're smile is more hasty than the wind...

I love you...

I wanna kiss you...

I love you...

Hugs and kisses.

Don't know if the grammar is correct, but I like it! (Any spanish person that wanna help me?)

Kanda: What the heck do you mean with cute?! harebellsr?! ROSES?! KISS?!???!!!!

Zorba: Min tur!

!Querido amor!

Tú eres mas guapo que un maraposa.

Tu pelos es más bonito que el más negro que un opal.

!Tu sonrisa es que el sol!

Tu eres más maravilloso queun día de verano.

Cariño...

tú eres mas fantástico que all flores.

Yo cariño... te quiero... Mas en el mundo entero.

Tu eres es fantástico que un diamante sin tallar...

Te quiero, Yuu-chan...

Kanda: ... svättas ehmm...

Zorba: Dear honey!

You're more beautifoul than a butterfly.

Your hair is more beautifoul than the most black opal.

Your smile is like the sun!

You're just as wonderful as a springday.

Honey...

You're mor fabulos than all the flowers.

My honey... I love you... most in the whole world.

You're just as amasing as an onpolished dimond...

I love you, Yuu-chan...

Kanda: BUT STOP IT!

Tezzino: Ohh, arn't the poems nice?

Kanda: I think I'm gonna throw up...

Zorba: Mata ne!


	10. Chapter 10: Hometrip

**Till en annan värld**** - Hometrip**

''What do we do?'' wondred Linali.

''What?'' Allen looked up.

''Well, we can't stay in this world for to long, right? We have to get back to the headquarter...'' Linali looked out through the window.

''We forgot to tell you that we can't deside what world we're going to, so it can take some time to get back to your world.'' said Fai when he went by to open the cafédoor.

''WHAT!?'' Kanda flew up from the chair he had been sitting on.

''It's true, as Fai-san sais...'' said Syaoran when he drought a table.

''How are we supposed to get home THEN?'' muttred Kanda.

''Watanuki, let's go to a CAFÉ!''

''WHAT?! You were just going tho the foxs ramenstand!''

''Come on!''

''Waahh!''

''Fun that you could come to, Doumeki, Himawari!'' said the long women with long stright black hair that was in a high ponytail.

''It's just fun to come!'' the blackhaird girl laughed.

''Why did you have to come!?'' said Watanuki to the other guy.

''Yûko invited me...'' Doumeki answered.

''I wanted to be alone with Himawari-chan...'' Watanuki complaind.

''Shut it'' Doumeki had pulled his finger in his ears.

''We're here!'' said Yûko suddenly. ''Café Mew Mew.''

''Ooohh...! Here have I been! They have so tasty caces!'' Himawari smiled happy.

''But it don't look like it's open yet...'' said Watanuki.

''No problem. They'll open in any minute.'' said Yûko calm.

The door was opend by a long blond man with a patch over one of his eyes.

''Ah...'' he looked at Yûko ''Yûko-san...''

''Yûko!'' a white, manyuu-looking rabbit jumped out through the door.

''Mokona, Fai!'' Yûko actually looked surprised ''What are you doing here?''

''We came a little while ago from another world! We work here!'' Mokona jumped up and down on someone who sat by the wall.

''CAN YOU STOP THAT SOMETIME! DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO LIKE THAT!?'' Kanda turned around and gripped Mokona just as the manyuu took his hairband. ''NOT AGAIN!''

''Kanda! Stop shout!'' Linali pulled out a hand through the window and hit Kanda in the head.

''Why did you do that, Linali?'' muttred Kanda.

Linali pulled he thoung out towards him.

''Not much for help...'' mumbeld Ryo to Mokona, who only smiled at him.

''Confused here!'' said a voice, very similar to Mokonas.

Kanda twiched when he saw a black manyuu show up. ''Not one more!''

''Oohh... You're not from this world, are you?'' Yûko turned Kandas face towards hers with a finger.

''How did you know?'' asked Kanda and backed away from Yûko.

''Yûko was the one who had Mokona before us.'' said Fai.

''Huh?'' Allen looked out through a window.

''Wht do you mean by 'huh', moyashi?'' said Kanda sour.

''My name is Allen!''

''So, Mokona maby felt like bringing some souveneirs?'' it was just as much an statement as a question.

''Yea...'' muttered Kurogane.

''Mokona... I've told you to send souveneirs to me.'' just as Watanuki had thought, Yûko didn't look angry at all.

''It's not good to take things, Yûko-san!'' Watanuki wasn't happy on his cheif.

''Ah...'' Yûko looked at the three gymnasiumstudents ''Fai, this is Watanuki, Himawari and Doumeki.''

''Hi!'' said Himawari glad.

''Yo...'' said Doumeki.

Watanuki didn't hear that Yûko intoduced him 'couse he was arguing with black Mokona.

''So, how are you goining back to your own world?'' Yûko then asked.

''Eh... Dunno, right, Yuu-chan?'' said Lavi to Kanda.

''Don't call me by my firstname!'' Kanda went into the café.

''Oh... Easy angry, right?'' Yûko looked at Lavi.

''Yuu-chan is just like Kuro-wan-wan.'' said Lavi.

''I heard that!'' said Kurogane and Kanda angry from inside the café.

''Maby I can help you get back to your world again, to the right price ofcourse...'' said Yûko to Lavi.

''What do ya want?'' asked Lavi glad.

''Ohh... Not much... Just...'' she looked at Kanda ''A little kiss from that little cutiepie over there.''

''No way!!'' Kanda was on his was to the stairs but Lavi stopped him.

''Ya wanna go home to, right?'' the redhaird exorcist asked.

''Yes...'' muttered Kanda.

''Give her that kiss then...'' Lavi grinned.

Kanda didn't say anything.

''Come! Come!'' Lavi pulled Kanda and Yûko to one of the other rooms.

Kanda snorted, looked so that nobody watched (He had Mugens handle in a hard grip if someone was going to try) and gave Yûko a quick kiss on her cheek.

''There you go...'' Yûko gave a little bottle to Lavi when se walked to the table were Watanuki, Himawari and Doumeki were.

''Maby we should get ready to go.'' Fai suggested.

''Mmm...'' Kanda went up the stairs without looking at anyone.

A little while later everyone had changed into their own cloths and said goodby to everyone. (Somehow Kanda had gotten Mugen back)

Mokona opend his eyes and got wings, it showed up a strange pentagram where the wirldtravellers and the exorcists stood and Mokona said ''Mokona Modoki doki doki!'' and then they went of to the exorcistes headquarter.

**The End...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zorba: Then we're done with 'To another world'. It've been so much fun to write! The last 2 chappis just flowed out of my fingers! What'cha think?

Kanda: Why did I have to kiss Yûko?

Yûko: It was good payment I think!

Kanda: What?!

Watanuki: Yûko-san is always so extreme...

Yûko: Who're you calling extreme?

Doumeki: I think he was talking about you...

Himawari?

Lavi: Yuu-chan's maaaaaaad!

Kanda: Don't call me Yuu-chan!

Mokona: Mokona tori ja nai noni! (Mokona's no bird!)

Kurogane: Why did you say that?

Mokona & Mokona: Tehe...

Fai: Ooohh... How funny, you had a brother Mokona?

Vita Mokona: Yes!

Linali: But WHY did Kanda have to kiss Yûko?

Yûko: It was the payment.

Linali: I know but...sigh...

Komui: I was just bairly in it... crying

River: Well, you DID sleep almost the hole time...

Timcampy: Bites Kanda in one of his fingers

Kanda: Ouch! What the hell're you doin', you damn golem!

Cross: Watch your tunge, hothead!

Allen: Master Cross... sigh

Ichigo: It was fun wasn't it?

Berry: Yes!

Retasu: It sure did happen a lot in the last chapter, didn't it?

Zakuro: Mmm.

Purin: She didn't wanna play with me!

Rhode: Pheeew...

Purin: You wanna play?

Rhode: HEEEELP!! TYKI!

Tyki: Leave her alone.

Purin: Why?

Minto: What do you think? drinks her tea

Ryo: I suppose it will be calmer at the café now..

Keiichiro: I think it's fun when things move around!

Ryo: Sigh... Keiichiro...

Keiichiro: Hm? Yes, Ryo?

Ryo: No, Nothing.

Quiche: I'm not gonna give up! burning eyes

Pai: You've already done it...Haven't you?

Quiche: Oops... That's right...

Tartelett: Is Quiche an idiot too, now?

Masaya: No...

Tasuku: Hahaha...!

Sakura: What's so funny, Tasuku-kun?

Tasuku: I... haha... don't know... hahaha...!

Syaoran: haaaaah...

Tezzino: What is it, Syaoran?

Syaoran: I think it could have went on a wile longer...

Kanda: I'm glad it's over...

Zorba: Have we forgotten to tell ya, Kanda-Tchi?

Kanda: What?

Tezzino: We're gonna make another D. Gray-Man-story when we're done with the one about KaleidoStar.

Kanda: groans Noooo...!

Zorba: HaHa!!


End file.
